


Together?

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anchors, Angry Liam Dunbar, Best Friends, Beta Liam Dunbar, Confessions, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Theo Raeken, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, McCall Pack, Minor Injuries, Minor Mentions of Food Issues, Minor Violence, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Oblivious Theo Raeken, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Reckless Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Theo Raeken Forgiveness, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Stiles and Scott finally realize how much Theo cares about Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Together?

**Author's Note:**

> Minor canon typical violence, minor injuries

“Why are we bringing Theo?” Stiles stared at Scott as they stood in his living room. 

“Because Liam doesn’t go anywhere without him,” the alpha sighed, “we need muscle with Malia and Peter in Europe until Saturday. Derek and Argent are out of town with Alec. Lydia’s not home from MIT for another week.”

“We don’t need Theo,” Stiles shook his head, “Parrish?”

“Out with your dad on a case, and we need Liam.”

“We come home for winter break and this is the first thing you decide to do.”

“That alpha wants me, and we need to take him down before he hurts someone I care about. He tried to attack my mom at the hospital, but luckily she held her own.”

“Scott, we have handled worse alone.” 

“He’s been helping Liam since we left. He lives with him; he went back to school. I told Liam not to bring Nolan, Mason, or Corey because I didn’t want them getting hurt. This werewolf is dangerous, and as much as I don’t like it Theo can fight.”

“I don’t get it,” Stiles shook his head, “why? What made Theo change?”

“Liam,” Scott muttered.

“I love Liam, but Theo used him to try to kill you. What’s to say he’s not using him again?”

“He’s his anchor.” 

“Are they-?” 

“Together,” Scott finished his best friend’s sentence, then laughed slightly, “pretty much, but not exactly.”

“So, they are in love and won’t admit it?” 

Scott shook his head in agreement as Theo’s truck pulled up, “you’ll see.”

Stiles stared at the pair as Liam jumped out followed by the chimera. 

“Hey, Liam,” Scott hugged his beta, “Theo.”

“Hey, Scott, Stiles,” Theo nodded before smirking at Stiles’s disgusted look.

Stiles stared at him for a moment before acknowledging the chimera’s greeting as Liam began to glare at him as if he was expecting Stiles to hug their former enemy.

“What’s the plan?” Theo finally asked. 

“Do you follow plans?” Stiles asked.

“He does,” Liam defended him making the chimera smirk.

Stiles took note of Liam’s protectiveness of him as well as the way they were standing. Liam was in front of the chimera, but close enough to be guarded by him. Theo wasn’t letting Liam out of range of his grasp.

“Okay, so according to the license plate of the vehicle, he drove to the hospital after trying to attack my mom. This alpha has rented out this place on the outskirts of town.”

“What are we just going to knock then? Ask him to politely leave town?” Theo sneered.

“No, we are going to trap him in,” Scott shrugged.

“And he isn’t going to be expecting us?” Liam asked. 

“Of course, he will be,” Stiles shook his head disgusted at Theo even more, “that’s why we need you two.”

“Oh, you need protection,” Theo stared at him, “Scott needs Liam’s strength, and you are hoping I get killed.”

Stiles and Theo stared daggers at one another before the human was about to lash back.

“I just want to talk to him,” Scott shut them down. 

“You two are just going to watch and get involved only if needed,” Stiles sighed and agreed.

“I can take him,” Liam jumped in. 

“No, you aren’t,” Theo stared at him. 

“I told you earlier I’m fine.”

“Liam, no you are not going to engage unless you are needed, but Scott and Stiles better be about to be killed before you flash a claw,” Theo answered.

Stiles stared at the chimera that was concern in his voice. Theo was actually concerned about someone other than himself. He was even worried Liam was going to get himself hurt. Then, he questioned something else he figured Theo knew something about Liam they didn’t. It kind of hurt actually; the beta had a secret on them that the conniving chimera knew all about.

“I think Scott can take care of his beta,” Stiles stared at him. 

Theo snapped in his direction as if he was about to say something in disagreement when Liam made eye contact first. Scott wasn’t wrong; Theo was Liam’s anchor. But that was when Stiles realized that Liam was Theo’s anchor as well. The chimera took a breath then nodded, not saying a word. 

“Let’s go,” Scott stared at them before Stiles or Theo decided to punch the other one.

Stiles slid into the driver’s seat of the jeep with Scott in the passenger seat. Liam and Theo looked to be having a silent conversation between them in the review mirror only inches apart. The chimera clearly didn’t want Liam fighting, but it was obvious if Liam was going he was going to make sure he wasn’t out of his sight. Stiles finally got a better look at the beta and realized something they didn’t earlier. He looked exhausted, worn out like he hadn’t slept in days, he was even smaller than he was a few months ago.

“Scott McCall, the true alpha,” the other alpha was pacing behind the mountain ash line that Stiles managed to lie down before the man mauled them.

“What do you want?” Scott growled. 

“My claws sunken into your throat.”

Theo and Liam stared at each other confused and concerned. The beta’s anger was rising as Theo tried to keep him in control without saying a word. Stiles glanced back at them for a moment. He looked at Theo’s hand almost grabbing at Liam’s wrist, however they remained just inches apart.

“Why?” Scott asked, returning Stiles’s attention towards the actual threat.

“Hunters killed my pack, I have nothing left, no strength, no family.”

“And killing him is going to give you that?” Stiles scoffed. 

“Yes, you know what happens to an alpha when they kill another alpha.”

“Nothing,” Theo answered, “the hunters fed you lies. It was Monroe wasn’t it?” 

The other alpha glared at the chimera, not sure what to believe for a second, but quickly went back to his claim, “you get control of their pack, especially their betas.” 

“Oh, this is the game, Monroe is playing now,” Stiles shook his head as he knew his dad and Parrish were already on their way.

“You really think I have control of my pack?” Scott laughed this time, “I don’t, but they respect me and most of the time follow me, but nothing would give you that power.” 

“You would be surprised,” the alpha grinned as he reached behind him. 

A dead body of a random nurse was shoved across the barrier, instantly breaking the seal. None of them were expecting it, except Liam who was already ready to fight. 

Liam growled and jumped towards the alpha, shoving in between Scott and Stiles before Theo could even react.

“Liam!” Theo went after him, but it was too late. 

They all watched as Liam jumped on the larger alpha. The man’s claws raked down the boy’s chest instantly as the beta also knocked him to the ground. It was a smooth but dangerous move. The alpha was out, but Liam fell to the ground beside him as well. Theo reached them first taking another swift punch to the man’s head to ensure he was unconscious before he wrapped his arms around the beta.

“Liam?” Scott knelt with the chimera. 

“I’m fine just scra-“ Liam faded in and out of consciousness.

“Hey, keep looking at me,” Theo said in a worried tone, “Li, I have to rip the rest of your shirt off to check them out.” 

Liam nodded wearily as the chimera did just that. Scott and Stiles quickly looked at one another after Theo exposed Liam’s protruding ribs. They were hiding something from them earlier. Liam was breaking down. 

“Okay,” Theo said gently, sliding off his jacket. He wrapped it around Liam putting pressure on the claw marks as well as trying to stop the small beta from shaking, “you need to start healing, focus on healing.” 

Liam was trying to stay awake as Theo began taking the boy’s pain. Scott grabbed his beta’s other arm doing the same. Stiles stared in shock at the fact that Theo could even take pain. The Sheriff and Parrish pulled in knocking him out of his thoughts. The hellhound rushed over to shackle the alpha before he woke up as Noah ran over to help with the injured beta. 

“Hey, you guys need to get him to the hospital,” he stared at his son. 

Stiles nodded in agreement as Liam struggled to stay awake.

“No, hos-’’ Liam blacked out before he could finish his plea.

“Liam! Hey, look-damn it,” Theo sighed, picking up his limp body. Stiles stared at his father with the same shocked expression at the chimera’s gentleness and concern. 

“We got this go get him help,” Parrish stared at them after getting the alpha in the prison van.

They quickly thanked them and rushed over to the jeep. Scott and Stiles jumped in the front as Theo slid in the back with Liam in his arms. They began heading towards the hospital.

“No, hospital,” Theo looked up, “just go to your house.”

“Theo, are you insane?” Scott looked back. 

“No, his dad is working, he’s healing slowly. I promise you just go to your house. He’s going to be okay; he just needs time.”

“What do you know about him?” Stiles glared at the chimera. 

Theo looked as if the human stabbed him in the chest, “that he’s been wearing himself down to his bones ever since you guys left.”

Stiles and Scott stared at him, not sure what to think. Theo was so protective over Liam, and they never saw him care for something like this.

“What?” Stiles asked. 

“That’s right,” Theo snarked, “he’s been non-stop since you guys left. Not your fault, of course, I mean I don’t blame you for getting out of here. It’s not your responsibility, but it’s not his either.”

“Theo, we never expected Liam to protect Beacon Hills.” 

“I know that Scott! He did it himself, but all you ever did was tell him good job, so he kept going. You never asked how he actually was, so that’s what he’s been doing. He barely rests, barely stops to eat, barely stops at all actually. He goes to school, lacrosse, then searches for the next supernatural threat or attack against the supernaturals in the tri-state area half the night. He might sleep a few hours if he is too exhausted to keep going. Sure, he has Mason, Corey, Nolan, and I, but half of the time he doesn’t want us getting hurt. He just does it himself; he’s like that he always puts others before himself. I have tried to get him to slow down, but he doesn’t and he won’t. He’s getting more and more worn out,” Theo finally let out. 

“You’ve been trying to take care of him?” Stiles sighed. 

Scott stared at him ashamed of their ignorance.

Theo shook his head, “you really think I would have stayed for this town?”

“You care about him,” Scott stared at him. 

“I don’t want him to die,” Theo stated. 

“Theo, you care about him,” Stiles repeated. 

“Fine! Maybe I do,” Theo said still trying to get Liam to wake up, “does it really matter? I’m going to make sure he is okay no matter what.” 

“Just drop your act,” Stiles said as they pulled in. Scott and Stiles silently agreed Theo was right. They should have known taking Liam to the hospital would be pointless. The chimera knew exactly what to do. Liam was healing slowly; he needed rest, not to get harassed by a team of doctors and put on house arrest by his step-father that would have just made the beta more reckless.

Theo glared at him as he felt Liam move slightly. 

“Theo?” Liam slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey, just relax and let yourself heal,” the chimera answered softly, turning off his angry tone.

“I heard kissing makes you heal faster,” Stiles shrugged from the driver’s seat.

This time Scott was the first one to snap his head towards him. Stiles smirked at his best friend as the alpha sighed and gave in. Theo looked up at him as Liam winced in his arms. 

“Do you want to try, Little Wolf?” Theo looked down.

The beta stared into the chimera’s blue eyes and nodded finally. 

Theo smiled slightly as he leaned down and kissed him. Stiles and Scott finally broke into smiles as well. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Stiles shook his head as they held for a minute. 

“Your idea Stilinski,” Theo smirked as he wrapped Liam in his arms for longer. 

The beta just leaned in, letting Theo take in all his weight. 

“Thank you,” Liam whispered. 

“Took you two long enough,” Scott shook his head as Theo carried Liam towards the house behind him. 

“I didn’t feel like getting my throat slashed out by his alpha, or more importantly the alpha’s girlfriend.” 

“Or the alpha’s best friend who still is debating about it,” Stiles added in. 

“I would have stopped them,” Liam said weakly. 

“I know,” Theo replied softly as he sat him down in the McCall’s extra bedroom. 

“Do you think you can get him cleaned up?” Scott asked the chimera. 

“I think I can do that,” Theo agreed, revealing the slowly healing wounds, “does your mom have some gauze and antibiotics just to cover this until it heals?”

“I’ll get them,” Scott quickly walked out as Theo continued to wrap his jacket around the beta. 

Stiles stared at Liam and Theo still unsure of how this happened. Somehow Theo had fallen for the beta with anger issues, and it changed him. The Skinwalker’s torture stopped him from killing, but Liam was the one who made it possible for him to care about something other than himself. The human heard plenty of how Theo saved Liam with the ghost riders and with the hunters, but he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t believe it, but now he couldn’t unsee it. Theo’s hand was still wrapped around Liam’s wrist, trying to take pain. His other one pressed against the wound. Liam was finally relaxed at the chimera’s touch as they shared either a silent exchange of thoughts or muttered some whisper only the two of them could understand. 

Scott came back in with supplies as Theo quickly began to work. The two best friends watched in silence until he was done. 

“How about you just stay with him for a little bit until he regains some strength? I’ll get something for dinner,” Scott suggested. 

Liam was lying there eyes closed as Theo draped the blanket over him. Theo looked up and nodded at the alpha as Scott and Stiles left them alone. 

“You win, we needed Theo,” Stiles sighed as they walked downstairs, “I just didn’t want to admit they were that close.”

Scott nodded, “I just wished we would have realized Liam was putting that pressure on himself.”

“No one knows Liam like Theo apparently.” 

“They have a connection that I don’t think anyone can understand,” Scott agreed, “what made you say that in the car?” 

“Kiss him?” Stiles asked, “I couldn’t handle Theo’s despair any longer.” 

Scott laughed, “I can’t believe you just played matchmaker for Theo Raeken.”

“Let’s not ever speak of it again,” Stiles shook his head, “but they are meant for each other.” 

“Like you and Lydia.”

“And you and Malia.”

“Stiles, we never talked about that. I should have asked before-“

“Scott,” Stiles smiled, “I liked Malia; she’s one of my best friends, and I don’t regret being with her. I was her anchor, but I was never in love with her like she deserved. I never stopped loving Lydia, and she only cared about me.”

Scott nodded, “do you think-“

“She is still in love with me?” Stiles asked, “no, I really don’t. She realized I was the first person she made a connection with, and we will always have that bond, but she loves you, Scott, she really does. You two have always had a connection, but both of you just had someone else at first before realizing it.” 

“I guess mom was right,” Scott smiled, “you do fall in love more than once.” 

“I’m sticking to once,” Theo smirked walking down the stairs, “Liam’s fast asleep, I figured I should stop distracting him with my presence.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “still have your ego I see.”

“Liam can only do so much.” 

“Thank you, Theo, for taking care of him,” Scott nodded finally. 

“My pleasure to take care of your beta,” Theo rolled his eyes, annoyed that Scott had the audacity to think he was doing this for them. 

“So, are you actually done with all of your trying to take control of the pack schemes?” Stiles stared at him. 

“Guess so,” Theo nodded, “I kind of regret it now actually too.”

“Is that an apology?” Scott asked the chimera. 

“For killing you? Turning you two against each other? Trying to get Liam to kill you? Killing Tracy and Josh? Putting Lydia in a comatose state? Trying to get Malia killed by her mother? Almost getting the Sheriff killed? Manipulating everyone?” Theo said, voice breaking for once, “I can’t apologize for that.”

“We aren’t going to forget what you did,” Stiles stared at him, “but I can respect that you are changing.” 

“I’ll take that,” Theo nodded, “and yes, I am done with the whole manipulation thing. I don’t need it anymore.” 

“Because he has a pack,” Liam said softly, limping down the stairs. 

“Liam, I told you to yell if you needed me,” Theo shook his head, instantly swooping up the beta in his arms.

“I never said Theo was part of my pack, Liam, I mean allies definitely, but Malia-“

“I didn’t say your pack,” Liam smirked at the chimera, “mine.”

“Your pack?” Stiles shook his head, hiding his smile. 

“We are kind of a mismatched group, but at least we have a lot of experience,” Liam agreed, “I think we can also learn from this other pack’s mistakes.”

Theo smirked at him and pulled him into his side as Scott and Stiles shook their heads.

“You see everything, we did for you,” Scott shook his head, hiding his laughter.

“This is how the little runt repays us,” Stiles agreed. 

“Maybe you should think before you give superpowers to a ticking time bomb?” Liam smiled.


End file.
